


Очищение

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Golden shower, M/M, Male Slash, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Иногда нужно снова упасть в грязь, чтобы очиститься. Чтобы забыть то, что забыть невозможно…
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher





	Очищение

— Сейчас я, подожди, — Крис Келлер шагает мимо душа к общей параше блока И. — Поссу, а потом в душ пойдём… волчонок ты…  
Тобиас Бичер заходит следом за Крисом, плотно притворяет дверь, бросает быстрый взгляд на дверцы кабинок, убеждаясь, что там никого нет. Подходит к Келлеру чуть сбоку и сзади, жадно смотрит, как тот расстёгивает джинсы, нахально улыбается.  
— Крис, тебе хер подержать? — он протягивает руку, обхватывает ладонью ствол Келлера, который тот успел высвободить. — Пока ссышь, а?  
Крис смотрит на руку Тобиаса на своем члене. Поднимает глаза на лицо.  
— Чокнутый волчонок… — хрипловато говорит он. Затем откидывает голову и начинает мочиться.  
— Ага… нахуй чокнутый… ты ссы, ссы… — Тобиас льнёт к плечу Криса, кладёт вторую руку на лобок, осторожно надавливает.  
— Бля… заводишь ты, сука… — Крис стонет сквозь зубы, откидывает голову сильнее, продолжая мочиться, чувствуя, как по телу проходит обжигающая волна. Обнимает Тобиаса одной рукой за плечи.  
— Завожу?.. — Бичер тихонько поглаживает член Келлера, выжимая последние капли, слегка массирует лобок, почти по-звериному трётся щекой о плечо.  
— Да, Бичер… Охуенно заводишь… — Крис смотрит на ластящегося Тоби, подхватывает пальцами под подбородок, тревожит большим нижнюю губу. — Я ж тебя прям в параше могу выебать, понимаешь, волчонок?..  
— А и выеби… в параше… — Тобиас полубезумно скалится, подносит ко рту ладонь, чуть влажную после члена Криса, и демонстративно проводит по ней языком.  
— Ты ж… — Келлер матерится сквозь зубы, смотрит потемневшими глазами, притягивает Тобиаса за затылок, крепко целует в губы. — Возьмёшь у меня в рот? После этого… — он полукивком указывает на унитаз. — Возьмёшь?..  
— Возьму… после этого, ага… — Тобиас опускается на колени — в параше воняет хлоркой и мочой, — тянется губами к наливающемуся всё больше члену Криса, обхватывает, вбирает в рот, на пробу лижет языком. — Ты… солонее, чем обычно… а что, мне нравится…  
— Бля, Тоби… — выдыхает Крис, глядя сверху вниз на шальное лицо Бичера, ощущая его тёплый рот и язык на своей плоти. — Чокнутый ты и сладкий… нравишься таким… — он запускает пальцы в русые волосы, притягивает голову Тобиаса ближе, слегка массирует затылок, чувствуя, как стремительно нарастает возбуждение.  
Тобиас что-то согласно мычит, старательно облизывает член Криса, и правда более солёный, чем обычно, ласкает языком влажную крупную головку, выступившие венки. Кладёт руку на пах, начинает легонько массировать яйца. Келлер невнятно матерится, наблюдая за ним, потом запрокидывает голову от тягучего наслаждения, плавно подаётся бёдрами глубже в рот Бичера, невольно подумав, умел ли тот так сосать до тюрьмы, но вслух только простонав. Тобиас несколько раз надевается ртом на член Криса до упора, пропуская его в горло, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом и пряным запахом, перебивающим вонь параши. Потом медленно выпускает его, проводит несколько раз рукой по всей длине, снова массирует яйца, перебирает их в ладони. Поднимает голову, потемневшие глаза смотрят со страстью и внезапной горечью.  
— Думаешь… я всегда так?.. — хрипло спрашивает он, словно отвечая на мысли Келлера. — Нихуя я не умел… Шиллингер сука, учил… на воле — по-моему, мне когда-то по пьяни парень в туалете бара отсосал, даже не помню толком, хорошо ли было… А Шиллингер учил, да, всё говорил, что я плохой прэг, давлюсь, в глотку пропустить не могу… говорил — пальцы себе суй почаще, тренируйся, чтобы рвотный рефлекс перебарывать… и мочился в рот пару раз, может, поэтому у меня того… фетиш?  
Член Келлера вздрагивает, но не опадает, и Бичер, не дожидаясь ответа, снова вбирает его в рот. Вот так. По самые яйца. Заглотить, несколько раз сглотнуть.  
А хоть бы и снова помочился… с Крисом всё равно было бы не так, как с Шиллингером…  
Келлер хрипловато выдыхает, удовольствие от губ и языка Тобиаса перехлёстывается с на всю жизнь усвоенным отвращением — будто кислой отрыжкой. В Ларднере стены были выкрашены в грязно-жёлтый цвет, и кажется, оттенок пропитал всё вокруг, как запах застарелой мочи. Он до сих пор помнит вкус, когда Шиллингер впервые нассал ему в рот. Отлично сочетался со стенами.  
— Знаю. Мне он тоже мочился. Шиллингер это любит, иногда. А я, бля, не шибко давился, он ещё говорил, что способный, быстро учусь… Ну он не первый, кому я сосал, и все равно учиться было чему… — Крис нервно усмехается. — Чёрт, Тоби… — забыть, забыть всё это дерьмо, хоть теперь вычеркнуть из памяти, просто нырнуть в глубину тёплого рта Бичера, сжать его затылок. Не думать, только чувствовать. Влажный язык, узкое горло. И никакого Верна Шиллингера.  
Тобиас на секунду замирает, услышав слова Криса, судорожно сглатывает — вокруг головки члена. Блядь… А хотя — хули он ожидал? Что над Крисом Келлером не смог бы поиздеваться даже Вернон Шиллингер? Что вся срань досталась только ему — грёбаному интеллигентишке, каким был, попав в Оз? Чёрта с два. Шиллингер способен поиздеваться над кем угодно. И как угодно.  
Ещё раз провести губами и языком по всей длине. Солоноватый вкус, пряный запах. Вкус Криса. Запах Криса. Больше ничей… ничей…  
Не получается. Не получается — забыть. Забыться. Не до конца.  
— Крис… — Бичер легонько дразнит кончиком языка щель на головке члена Келлера, — в тебе ещё заново не накопилось?.. — он вскидывает голову, встречает недоумённый взгляд и облизывает пересохшие губы. — Не сперма. Стоит, вижу… Помочиться снова не хочется? Чуток? Можешь… — Тобиас сглатывает, слишком трудно просить о том, о чём он собирается, да и есть опасение, не пошлёт ли его Крис после такого нахуй, — можешь, блядь, смыть мне вкус Шиллингера? — последние слова он почти выплёвывает, зло, резко, быстро, не давая боязни взять верх. — Можешь мне в рот поссать? А я… проглочу…  
Щёки Тобиаса вспыхивают, но он не отводит взгляд — и всё ещё не возвращается к своему занятию.  
Крис хмурится, смотрит сверху вниз на растрёпанную русую макушку, порозовевшие щеки, блестящий взгляд. Бичер рехнулся. Верн выбил ему последние мозги. И сам Крис тоже рехнулся, потому что гладит его по щеке, чувствуя, как под пальцами горит кожа, словно ожог крапивой. И кивает.  
— Могу.  
Чёрт, может, они должны вывозиться в этом дерьме, чтоб наконец отмыться от его вкуса, от вьевшегося в душу смрада?.. Чтоб перестать быть щенками, которых макнули в вонючую жижу. Тобиас снова вбирает в рот его член, почти робко, Келлер ощущает влажное обволакивающее тепло. Немного усилия, и на язык Бичеру сбегает солёная струйка, понемногу ширясь.  
В Крисе что-то останавливается, секунды скапливаются, как моча, не утекают, образуют лужицу, в которой отражается замызганный свет. Наверное, должно бы отразиться нёбо Тоби, розово-красная плоть. Келлер сидит у ног Верна, читая ему книгу. Ненависть в строчках, ненависть на языке. Рука Шиллингера лениво ерошит волосы. Так гладят своих псов. Своих щенков, которым дозволяют усесться рядом, пока хозяин отдыхает в кресле. Но никогда не берут на руки. Кресла у Шиллингера нет, и он не раз затаскивал Криса к себе на колени, но сути это не меняет. Хозяйская сучка.  
Бичер сглатывает, и видение распадается, царапая крупными осколками. Крис коротко, мучительно стонет и подаётся глубже в принимающий рот. Пробует помочиться ещё. Остатки соли сочатся из плоти, Тобиас слизывает их, собирает тёплым языком. У Келлера бездонный взгляд, осколки всё ещё сыпятся, ранят руки, которыми он гладит Тоби по голове. Следующий стон у них общий на двоих.  
Во рту солоно — жгуче, обжигающе. Моча ощущается совсем не так, как сперма. Знакомый вкус — и в то же время незнакомый. С Крисом всё не так, как с проклятым Шиллингером.  
С Крисом всё… по-другому. Чисто — даже когда грязно.  
Тобиас сглатывает, ненадолго выпускает член Келлера изо рта, облизывает губы — просмаковывая вкус, запоминая. Выбить клин клином. Смыть одно другим. Смыть Верна Шиллингера — Крисом Келлером.  
Так же — но не так же.  
— Мне лучше, — тихо, хрипловато говорит он, на секунду подняв голову. — Правда, Крис. Лучше.  
Снова надеться ртом на член, облизать — слизывая последние капли мочи и первые капли предъэякулята. Расслабить горло, позволить толкнуться чуть глубже. Пальцы Келлера перебирают волосы, собственные руки лежат у него на бёдрах.  
Бичер снова стонет — и в этом стоне не только страсть, но и облегчение.  
Крис отзывается неразборчивым мычанием, словно у него пропал дар речи, и пытается забыться в теплоте рта Тобиаса. Отдаться ему. Вышвырнуть прочь ошмётки воспоминаний, упрямо цепляющиеся острыми краями за всё подряд.  
Хочется произнести имя Бичера, но не получается, и Келлер только крепче сжимает его загривок. Запрокинуть голову, прикрыть глаза. Изломанное наслаждение стекает по телу, как тёмная вода, очищая, несмотря на грязные потеки. Под веками беззвучно вспыхивают красноватые светлячки. Ощутить, как горло Тобиаса сжимается на вершине его члена, снова и снова. Это заставляет его собственное горло издавать приглушённые стоны, забывать, как оно саднило после минетов Шиллингеру и порой удавалось улизнуть, чтобы сблевать по-тихому где-нибудь в общем сортире.  
Крис стонет громче, сжав в пальцах русые пряди волос Бичера.  
— Тоби… Тоби… — наконец это удаётся произнести, голосовые связки находят верные звуки, губы складываются в нужную форму. — Я… Тоби…  
— И я, — тихо отзывается Бичер, на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия. — Я тоже, Крис…  
Он тоже. Они оба. У них обоих схожие воспоминания, почти общие на двоих — хотя едва ли даже совсем юный Крис Келлер был похож на Тобиаса Бичера, когда тот только прибыл в Оз. Да что там — даже на нынешнего Тобиаса.  
Бичер снова вбирает член Криса глубоко в рот — резковатого привкуса мочи уже почти не ощущается, только привычный вкус Келлера. Оно всё — вкус Келлера. Никого больше.  
Тобиас смыкает губы плотнее, скользит ими по всей длине члена, старательно вылизывает его языком. Снова несколько раз сглатывает вокруг головки, заставляя Криса тихо простонать.  
Только они. Только они двое.  
В грязной и вонючей тюремной параше, но всё равно — очистившиеся.  
Крис снова чувствует эту воду — невидимую, но упрямую, расползающуюся по телу вертикальными лужицами. И кажется, теперь лужицы стали чище. Пусть ещё не прозрачными, пусть прозрачными им не стать никогда, но — чище.  
Он сглатывает и стонет снова. Всё, что способно ощутить его сердце. Всё сейчас здесь, под пальцами, в растрёпанных волосах Тоби. Оргазм начинает подступать, острый, пряный, почти болезненный, и Келлер бормочет какое-то ругательство, полное любви. Любовь растекается по горлу, по нутру Бичера, её можно пить крупными глотками. Они оба прерывисто и часто дышат, и Крис опирается свободной рукой о стену.  
— Тоби…  
— Давай, Крис, — Тобиас снова на секунду выпускает член Келлера изо рта, смотрит на него снизу вверх; в потемневших серо-голубых глазах плещется оттенок безумия, но грязных воспоминаний больше нет. — Давай… в меня… снова — в меня…  
Он опять опускает голову, насаживается ртом на член Келлера, пропускает его в горло. Несколько раз сглатывает вокруг головки и прижмуривается, чувствуя, как ствол во рту начинает вздрагивать, выплёскивая первые солоновато-пряные капли.  
Келлер смотрит застывшим взглядом, в котором тьма мешается с пламенем, разлетается искрами, превращается в исковерканное тепло. Потом прикрывает глаза, обхватывает ладонью затылок Тоби. Губы что-то беззвучно шепчут, Бичер не смог бы разобрать слов, да и Крис не вполне их осознаёт. Но струна лопается и нечто невидимое улетает прочь, всасывается обратно в свой тёмный подвал, по крайней мере на время.  
Крис выплёскивается в рот Тобиаса, стонет на хриплом резком выдохе, сжимает пальцы в русых волосах. Какие-то мгновения в ушах шумит, он только чувствует, как Тоби вылизывает его член, шумно сглатывает. Можно открыть глаза, можно снова увидеть его. Крис тянется, и Бичер переплетает пальцы с его пальцами на бедре.  
— Тоби… Кажется, он исчез… Да?  
— Да… да, кажется… — так же глуховато откликается Тобиас, ещё раз проводит языком по губам, медленно и неуклюже поднимается на ноги. Солёный привкус во рту — мочи и спермы. Тягучее и немного болезненное возбуждение в брюках.  
И тень Верна Шиллингера на время отступила в глубины памяти.  
— Поможешь… мне?.. — Тобиас усмехается, откидывается спиной и затылком к выложенной плиткой стене, расстёгивает свою ширинку, высвобождает налившийся член. Берет руку Криса за широкое запястье, тянет к своему паху. Обвивает Келлера свободной рукой за шею, притягивая ближе, но не решаясь поцеловать.  
После отсосов они целовались всегда, но мочу Криса он прежде не пил…  
— Да, да… иди… — слово «сюда» тонет в выдохе. Келлер тоже медлит, но лишь мгновения, потом накрывает губами губы Тоби, чуть осторожнее, чем обычно, и всё же не противится, а углубляет поцелуй, пробует языком рот.  
Тоби всё равно сладкий, даже когда солёный. Крис мягко сжимает его член, проводит рукой по всей длине, начинает ласкать, не разлучая их губы, и Бичер стонет в его рот. Странно, интимно. Правильно. Даже привкус мочи, даже горечь их боли правильны. Потому что способны исцелить, хотя бы немного. Тобиас дышит всё чаще и сбивчивее, Крис крепче вжимает его в стену.  
— Спасибо тебе… Слышишь? Спасибо…  
— Слышу… слышу, да… и тебе… — Тобиас снова ловит губами губы Криса, ласкает языком язык, вылизывает рот, делясь солоноватым вкусом. Подаётся в большую шероховатую ладонь, скользящую по члену от основания до головки и посылающую по телу сладкие волны, нажимает пальцами на загривок, кладёт вторую руку Келлеру на пояс.  
Они правда стали ближе сегодня. Ещё ближе…  
Крис прижимается грудью к груди Тоби, сближая биение их сердец, зарывается губами куда-то за ухо, шепчет ласковое и неразборчивое. Рука гладит интенсивнее, отрывистее. Наконец они оба в реальности, чувствуют только друг друга каждой клеткой — запертые в общую клетку Оза и всё-таки свободные в эти мгновения. Тоби дышит чаще и глубже, тёплая рука обвивает пояс Келлера сильнее. Крис шепчет имя Бичера, и тот отзывается стоном.  
— Крис… я так скоро… скоро… — выдыхает Тобиас, кусает губы, пытаясь стонать не слишком громко — хоть это и плохо удаётся. Он уже почти на грани; слишком долго терпел, пока сосал Крису, глотал его сперму и мочу… слишком возбудился. Губы Келлера касаются кожи, горячее дыхание опаляет — словно большой волк дышит в шею. Бичер улыбается этой мысли, мотает растрёпанной головой по не слишком чистой стене и стонет чуть громче, снова качнув бёдрами вперёд.  
— Давай, давай, хороший… Тоби… люблю тебя, слышишь? Люблю… — жарко, почти надрывно шепчет Келлер, целует Тоби в ухо, в скулу, трётся лицом о его лицо, от туалетных стен отдаются шлепки движения руки, стремящейся довести плоть до исступления. Их дыхание наполняет маленькое помещение. И посреди этой грязи они оба обретают какую-то чистоту.  
— И я люблю… я тоже, Крис, тоже… — Тобиас стонет, всхлипывает от удовольствия, пытается заглушить себя, уткнувшись лицом между плечом и шеей Келлера, вжавшись в выемку между сильными мышцами. Рука Криса продолжает ласкать его член, и Бичер, снова глухо простонав от сладкой муки, начинает выплёскиваться, скомкав его майку на спине.  
Крис крепко держит Тоби, обнимает его одной рукой, выжимает досуха, потом обхватывает обеими руками, прижав к себе, ещё сладко вздрагивающего, и начинает тихонько покачиваться вместе с ним, будто баюкая их обоих. Усыпляя обоюдную боль, заставляя ее превратиться в нежность.  
Тобиас обвивает Криса руками, склоняется в его объятия, льнёт — минутка нежности посреди жестокости и боли, островок чистоты в тюремной параше. Он трётся щекой о шею Келлера, глубоко вздыхает, наконец заставляет себя выпрямиться.  
— В душ… да? — Крис кивает, целует его в губы, отстраняется — тоже с явной неохотой. — Хорошо… что мы…  
Тобиас не договаривает — слов одновременно слишком много и слишком мало, — но Келлер, кажется, понимает. Усмехается, на секунду сжимает его плечо — и они идут к двери.  
Оставив между собой всё, что произошло здесь.


End file.
